Comme un boomerang
by Lena Stein
Summary: SSHG - 'Passer des mois à ses côtés n'était pas prévu, Albus. Je n'avais pas signé pour cela, et maintenant, je suis obligé de supporter cette adolescente vaniteuse'.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un départ mouvementé

Mon dieu. Mon premier Hermione/Severus et ma première fanfiction sur le site. J'en lis beaucoup et je me jette à l'eau. Pardonnez la longueur des chapitres, mais je ne sais pas écrire du long. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous signale que la chanson appartient à Serge Gainsbourg, les personnages JKR. Je ne fais que mettre en scène ses héros.

* * *

_**COMME UN BOOMERANG**_

* * *

_« Je sens des boums et des bangs_

_Agiter mon coeur blessé_

_L'amour comme un boomerang_

_Me revient des jours passés_

_A s'aimer comme des dingues_

_Comme deux fous à lier. »_

_Serge Gainsbourg – Comme un boomerang_

_**Chapitre 1 : Un départ mouvementé.**_

En sécurité, m'avait-il dit. En France, avec Granger, vous pourrez vous y cacher.

J'avais regardé Dumbledore et je m'étais demandé s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Ensuite il m'avait expliqué qu'il allait mourir, et que je devrais le tuer, que c'était important. J'avais alors oublié le reste, l'étudiante, un autre pays, l'absence de magie. C'était pourtant présent dans le contrat.

La sale gamine était venue me le rappeler, la mine sombre. Pas plus heureuse que moi de devoir nous partager cette mission, qui n'en était même pas une. Se cacher, au bord de la mer. C'était incongru, et tellement éloigné de mon monde. Elle m'avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne viendrait pas m'y chercher, et elle avait raison. Voilà pourquoi je l'avais suivi.

Désormais, je me retrouvais sur le quai d'une gare moldue, avant de me rendre à Biarritz. Pour seule explication que la miss je sais tout y avait passé des vacances des années auparavant. La logique du vieux fou m'échappait – mais pour le moment, j'attendais de voir ce qu'il se passerait. Peut-être quelqu'un de plus compétent m'y attendrait, peut-être pourrais-je me rendre plus utile à la guerre. De France, comment pensait-il que je pourrais aider le fils de Lily Potter ?

Tout avait foiré, Albus. Vos beaux projets, votre plan réputé infaillible. Tout. Et à m'y voir, assis devant un thé trop froid – les moldus ne savaient pas le faire – à tourner et retourner ma cuillère, je m'apercevais que tout était une erreur, du début à la fin.

En face, Granger regardait la pluie à travers la fenêtre, l'air concentré. Elle but son café d'un trait, poussa un long soupir, et reprit :

« -Ecoutez, tant que nous serons forcés de cohabiter…

-Je n'ai aucune envie de vous entendre déblatérer sur les obligations de nous… _fréquenter_, le temps que notre Survivant retrouve les horcruxes, commençais-je avec lenteur, pour qu'elle comprenne bien à quel point c'était important. J'ajouterais…

-Professeur, me coupa la Gryffondor, avec son manque de politesse coutumier. Je crois qu'il y'a…

-Vingt points de moins pour votre maison. »

Son silence me fit remarquer que je n'étais plus son professeur et que nous avions quitté l'école. Je claquais la langue, exaspéré. Soudain, je la vis s'agiter, prendre un objet dans sa poche. Peu intéressé, je me saisissais des tickets pour relire pour la millième fois l'heure inscrite sur le bout de papier : six heures moins le quart. Ma montre m'indiquait qu'il nous restait quelques minutes avant le départ.

Le tremblement dans la main droite de mon interlocutrice me renseigna mieux sur ses sentiments qu'un tour au sein de son esprit. Ces jeunes étaient tous les mêmes : ils ne savaient pas cacher leurs émotions, et cette faiblesse les rendaient vulnérables face à une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je le savais mieux que quiconque.

Mais le mouvement de sa main se fit de plus en plus rapide. Trop pour qu'il corresponde à un tremblement. Non bien sûr : elle écrivait sur le coin de la nappe. Un peu plus lion que je ne le pensais, finalement. Ce qui ne promettait pas de longues heures de quiétude en France.

« -Il serait peut être temps d'y aller, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, et je m'aperçus qu'elle les avait de couleur marron. Je ne les avais jamais particulièrement observé avant cela, et cela me surprit. Je pensais connaître suffisamment mes élèves pour aussi connaître leurs physiques. Toujours mes yeux rivés vers les siens, je fus surpris lorsque sa main se posa sur la mienne. Aussitôt, je reprenais mes esprits.

« -Miss Granger, qu'êtes-vous en train donc en train de… »

Je sentis alors un bruit de papier froissé alors qu'elle retirait sa main. Un message. Je savais ce qu'il contenait – ou plutôt, je m'en doutais. Je ne pris pas soin de l'ouvrir, mais d'une voix forte, j'annonçais :

« -Je vais me laver les mains. »

Ce qui, au vu de son regard embarrassé et de sa bouche grand ouverte, n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de ma part. Pour accompagner mes paroles, je me levais, et à mon plus grand désarroi, elle agit de même.

« -Je vais vous accompagner.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je vais aux toilettes aussi, m'assura-t-elle sans la moindre gêne.

-Même si vous tenez toujours à aider votre prochain grâce à la lumière de votre savoir, je crois que je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Mais enfin… »

Deux hommes, attirés par notre vacarme, s'approchèrent de notre table. Ils paraissaient réfléchir par ce par quoi ils pourraient bien débuter lorsque Granger me fit reculer en arrière d'un geste du bras.

« -Confundo ! lança-t-elle sur l'un des deux hommes, qui tomba à terre sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Imbécile ! Je vous avais dit d'attendre ! hurlais-je, furieux. »

Autour de nous, les moldus, heureusement peu nombreux, se mirent à pousser des cris de panique. Un Confrigo sorti de nulle part acheva de provoquer la confusion. Des verres explosèrent, les tables tremblèrent, sous le coup des sortilèges envoyés, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant.

Je lançais un Sectumsempra, mais l'homme, sûrement prévenu par le Lord de mes habitudes d'attaque, le para sans aucun problème. Je renouvelais l'attaque, cette fois un Incarcerem en sortilège informulé, mais mon adversaire fut plus rapide que moi et s'attaqua directement à Granger, plus faible que moi en sortilèges défensifs.

Elle tomba sur le sol, une large blessure ouverte sur l'épaule Un Diffindo bien exécuté, constatais-je avec colère. Je lui lançais un sortilège de calmant, en attendant de la soigner véritablement, et me reconcentrais sur ma cible. Par chance, son acolyte ne semblait pas reprendre connaissance – je ne savais pas comment la Gryffondor avait lancé son sort, mais il semblait plus efficace qu'à l'ordinaire.

« -Dolo… débuta-t-il, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un Petrificus Totalus, envoyé de derrière mon épaule. » Je me retournais : Hermione Granger s'était relevée. Agacé – j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul – je finis par jeter un sort au sbire du seigneur des Ténèbres. Surpris, il le prit de plein fouet, et s'écroula dans un bruit sourd.

J'attendais de voir s'il se relevait, mais cela n'eut pas lieu : alors je m'approchais pour prendre sa baguette magique, et la lui briser. J'agissais de même avec celle du second homme. Par curiosité, l'ancienne étudiante retira leurs capuches pour mieux voir leurs visages. Je lui accordais quelques instants avant qu'elle ne réalise que…

« -Mais enfin, professeur, ce sont des enfants ! Je pensais…

-Nous parlerons de cela après, Granger.

-Professeur…

-Plus tard, concluais-je d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune désobéissance. »

Miss Je sais tout étant ce qu'elle était, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« -Bien, montrez moi votre blessure, lui ordonnais-je.

-Je croyais que nous devions nous dépêcher, répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

-Si vous pouviez évitiez de nous faire perdre du temps avec vos remarques, ce serait sympathique. Maintenant, tenez votre bras tendu. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une éclopée en guise de compagnon de route. Vulnera Sanentum ! ».

La plaie sanguinolente, mais peu profonde, se referma comme si de rien n'était. Je me réjouissais que le sortilège ne l'ait pas touché plus : j'aurais été obligé de sortir mes potions pour la soigner, et nous n'étions pas dans le meilleur endroit pour cela. Les quelques moldus qui peuplaient l'endroit l'avaient déserté, mais ils reviendraient sûrement dans quelques instants, lorsqu'ils constateraient que tout s'était calmé.

« -Lancez-leur un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Si vous en êtes capable, bien sûr. Elle acquiesça. Je range un peu tout cela, et ensuite, nous transplanerons immédiatement, quand je vous le dirais. »

Alors que Granger me signalait qu'elle avait fini de jeter ses sortilèges, j'entendais de nombreux bruits de pas dans le couloir. Les moldus n'allaient pas tarder à revenir, je le devinais, avec des renforts. Comme je ne souhaitais pas lancer une multitude de sortilèges d'oublis, j'allais devoir me dépêcher.

« -Aidez-moi aussi à ranger la salle, voulez-vous, lui dis-je d'un air dédaigneux. » Elle releva la tête, comme pour me rétorquer quelque chose, mais finit par se résigner et s'exécuter. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait, mais je n'avais jamais promis d'être sympathique au cours de cette expédition absurde.

« -Ils sont là ! débuta une voix que je supposais être celle du propriétaire du café. » Heureusement le travail avait été rapide et l'on pouvait supposer que rien d'anormal n'avait eu lieu. Cependant, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : le nombre de témoins était certes insuffisant pour qu'on en parle dans les journaux moldus, mais l'affaire parviendrait aux oreilles du Ministère. Quant aux deux corps, je les rendais invisibles : Granger se chargerait de prévenir un membre de l'Ordre de leurs situations.

« -Il est temps, soufflais-je à l'ancienne étudiante de Gryffondor qui s'était penché vers les corps et qui me tournait le dos.

-J'ai fini, répondit-elle.

-Alors préparez-vous. »

Je comptais jusqu'à trois, et je finissais pas transplaner. J'ouvrais les yeux : en face, un panneau indiquait « gare de Biarritz », dans une langue étrangère. A mes côtés, Granger était toujours aussi décoiffée. Elle se tourna vers le panneau, et m'adressa un sourire.

« -Nous avons réussi. »

* * *

Je pense que le chapitre 2 arrivera dimanche :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par une petite review !


	2. Chapitre 2 : A mieux y regarder

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais, ce retard est scandaleux. Je pourrais vous donner un milliard d'explications : et les examens, et les exposés, et le stress... je crois malheureusement que la faute est imputable à la flemme uniquement. Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement, si vous suivez toujours.

Ce chapitre 2 ne dévoile pas grand-chose, il faut attendre le chapitre 3 pour cela, mais j'avais besoin de les mettre en situation dans un lieu inconnu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

Amusez vous bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : A mieux y regarder.**

« -Vous n'y êtes pas pour grand-chose me semble-t-il dans cette expédition. J'ose espérer que vous avez effacés votre unique présence de leur mémoire et que j'y suis toujours ? »

Elle acquiesça et pointa du doigt ma baguette :

« -Sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, nous sommes en milieu moldu. »

Je me mordis les lèvres. Comme elle m'agaçait, cette étudiante incapable de se taire. Bien sûr que je savais qu'il me fallait faire attention. Seulement j'étais entouré d'individus incapables de faire attention à leur environnement en cette matinée, je doutais que quiconque ait assez d'intelligence pour remarquer qu'à la main, je portais une baguette. Sans doute prendraient-ils cela pour un vulgaire bout de bois. Je n'avais aucune crainte de ce côté-là.

« -Il est vrai, miss Granger, que niveau discrétion vous avez nombre de choses à m'apprendre… Comme à propos d'un certain hippogriffe en troisième année. »

Mon interlocutrice ne s'énerva pas. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et répondit d'un ton calme :

« -Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous n'en avez donc aucune trace dans votre mémoire.

-Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile ? Même si Dumbledore ne m'en avait rien dit, que nous logions un hippogriffe dans la maison de Black, deux ans après la disparition de votre très cher ami, n'importe quel enfant aurait pu comprendre la situation, murmurais-je d'un ton doucereux. »

Granger ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

« -Vous parlez trop, la coupais-je. » Elle baissa les yeux, ses joues se colorèrent d'une teinte rosée. La remarque l'avait touché. Maintenant, je n'aurais plus à supporter les bavardages incessants d'une gamine de dix-sept ans. Ou peut-être seize ans, qu'importait.

Je fis le tour de la gare du regard : personne à l'horizon, et au vu de la couleur du ciel, nous étions menacés par une averse. Je pressais le pas vers la sortie, indiqué – par chance – en anglais. Nous passâmes sous un tunnel, et arrivés de l'autre côté, je consultais la brune toujours silencieuse à mes côtés.

« -Alors désormais, comme vous êtes autant au courant, que faisons-nous ?

-Je crois… nous devons nous rendre à l'hôtel du Vent. J'y ai déjà réservé des chambres. »

Ce plan me déplaisait. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais, je ne maîtrisais rien. J'espère qu'elle m'expliquerait ma mission le plus tôt possible. Si j'avais quelque chose à faire. Plus le temps passait, plus j'en doutais. Parfois je songeais que Dumbledore avait voulu me protéger. C'était tout à fait de son genre, de ne rien expliquer et de laisser m'enfermer comme il l'avait fait avec Black. Mais rien ne me retenait ici, surtout pas elle. A Londres, je pouvais… que pouvais-je y faire ? Un pas de plus et je me ferais assassiner. J'étais recherché. Traître parmi les Mangemort – traqué forcément par le Seigneur des ténèbres. En aucun cas utile.

« -Quelque chose à reprocher ? me demanda-t-elle, et elle riva ses yeux droit dans les miens comme elle l'avait fait le jour d'avant.

-Si vous voulez le descriptif, nous ne serons pas partis d'ici avant la nuit, Granger, répondis-je. Savez-vous vous rendre à cet endroit, ou aurais-je encore une preuve flagrante de votre manque d'organisation ?

-Vous êtes toujours comme cela ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée. Je voulais seulement connaître…

-Mon avis ? Vous l'avez. Je n'ai aucune idée de mon rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, je me contente de vous suivre et cela devrait me convenir. Peut-être que cela contentait vos petis amis Potter et Weasley mais pour _ma part_ – j'appuyais sur les derniers mots – vous suivre aveuglément ne me satisfait pas. »

Dehors, le silence se fit assourdissant. J'attendais en vain une réponse qui ne vint pas. Je levais la tête : son attention s'était concentrée sur ce qui paraissait être un plan de la ville, où deux zones étaient entourées d'un cercle rouge. Je n'insistais pas. Au moins s'était-elle préparée un minimum pour cette expédition.

Elle se rendit près d'une borne où le mot taxi était écrit en lettres capitales. S'arrachant à la contemplation de sa carte, l'étudiante observa les alentours et conclut :

« -Nous allons nous rendre en centre-ville, et nous ferons le point. L'hôtel n'est pas ouvert à cette heure-là, et je ne crois pas que nous ayons à craindre quoi que ce soit.

-Et comment comptez-vous y aller ? l'interrogeais-je.

-Je préférerais que nous évitions, si possible, professeur. Je… je viens à peine d'avoir mon permis et il nous est déconseillé de multiplier les transplanages dans un laps de temps très court, expliqua Granger.

-Je ne compte pas marcher des kilomètres uniquement parce que mademoiselle manque d'expérience. Alors soit vous me montrez cet endroit sur la carte et je vous y attends, soit vous m'apprenez que ce n'est pas loin, et auquel cas je vous suis. »

Un immense sourire illumina son visage, et elle sembla presque rayonnante. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« -Ce n'est pas à vous que je ferais la leçon, professeur, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement. Mais lorsque nous devons nous fondre dans un milieu, le but est d'employer les mêmes outils.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Une voiture s'engagea dans l'allée au moment où je posais la question. Un homme en sortit et demanda où nous souhaitions nous rendre.

« -Je vous présente un engin moldu très efficace : le taxi, souffla-t-elle dans mon oreille, pour éviter que le chauffeur ne nous entende.

L'ironie dont faisait preuve miss je sais tout me déstabilisa, et je ne sus que rétorquer à part un simple « très amusant, miss Granger. ». Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi amusée. Ce n'était pas tellement son habitude. Du moins, il était rare de la voir sourire avec ses amis. Concentrée sur ses potions jusqu'à l'épuisement, oui. C'en était même ridicule de la voir s'acharner autant pour un résultat juste convenable. Mais dans le trio, il m'avait toujours semblé que le rouquin avait le monopole de la plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Toujours le premier pour s'amuser, celui là, sans avoir le panache de ses grands frères Fred et George. Comme quoi, privée de ses meilleurs amis, la jeune fille pouvait se montrer différente.

Le chauffeur reposa sa question, à laquelle elle répondit « le centre ville de Biarritz ». Ce qu'il était laid, pensais-je avec mépris. Tout en lui puait la vulgarité : ses vêtements de moldus mal repassés, ses gestes lents, sa voix forte et rocailleuse. Loin de l'élégance qui était coutumière dans notre communauté. Je refusais de m'asseoir devant et laissais le privilège à l'adolescente. Elle devait s'y retrouver : il faisait parti de son monde d'origine.

Le trajet fut silencieux, car j'avais omis que nous nous situions dans un pays étranger : si elle avait passée des vacances en France, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était bilingue. Tout au plus baragouina-t-elle un _« c'est une mauvaise temps ! »_, incompréhensible pour moi et même pour le chauffeur qui haussa la tête sans rien lui répondre. Refroidie dans ses élans linguistiques, la Gryffondor croisa les bras et serra les lèvres.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre : j'avais cru Biarritz au bord de la mer, et pourtant, ce qui me faisait face était des petites habitations sans grand charme, toutes semblables, et une route goudronnée chère aux moldus. Une nouvelle fois, j'étais déçu des goûts médiocres de ces gens dont les parents de la brune devaient faire partie : choisir une destination pareil pour des vacances, vraiment ? Payer pour cette vue me paraissait absurde. Soudain, une voix s'éleva de devant.

Nous arrivons. C'est certain. Granger prononça ces mots avec détachement, mais de nouveau les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent plus haut que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. Je l'incluais aussitôt dans la médiocrité moldue. Mon regard fut alors attiré vers l'horizon, et le paysage s'imposa à ma vue. Je compris en un instant pourquoi ce lieu lui plaisait.

Je ne saurais décrire avec exactitude la beauté de l'eau qui se mêlait au ciel gris orage, moi qui n'avais quasiment jamais voyagé et qui n'avait vu la mer qu'une unique fois, lors d'une mission que le Lord m'avait confié. Pas plus que l'émotion qui me saisit quand je m'aperçus que nous étions seuls à profiter de ce moment, uniquement nous et le silence.

Le lieu me rappelait Lily et moi, avant que nous ne rentrions à Poudlard et que tout ne commence à se fissurer entre nous. Nous avions l'habitude de passer des heures au bord de l'eau, à parler de l'avenir. Dans quelle maison nous serions répartis – j'espérais Serpentard mais imaginais plus facilement ma meilleure amie à Serdaigle - quels cours nous pensions préférer, si les professeurs ne seraient pas trop durs, telles étaient les discussions que nous ressassions des heures durant. L'avenir et les espoirs devant nous.

Granger me fit sortir de mon inertie : elle sortait un paquet de papiers de diverses couleurs. Des billets d'un monde inconnu. Son interlocuteur les saisit d'un geste rapide, ne prit pas même la peine d'ouvrir la portière pour nous laisser sortir. Pressé de se débarrasser de notre présence pour rejoindre d'autres clients plus monnayables, il nous laissa dans une ruelle au bord de la mer. La jeune fille parut le remercier, puis la voiture accéléra et disparut dans le lointain.

Nous nous rendîmes d'un pas lent auprès d'un mur de pierre. Je me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait, d'une fine bruine qui s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements et me glaçait les os. Il était temps que l'adolescente se presse de trouver son chemin.

« -L'hôtel n'ouvre qu'à 12 heures, et j'ai pensé…

-Si vous ne m'expliquez pas immédiatement votre plan, il est possible que je perde mon sang-froid, miss Granger, et je crois que ni vous ni moi n'avons envie de voir cela.  
-Et j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de vous donner un aperçu du plan que le professeur Dumbledore a mis en place, en ce qui concerne l'opération Naas. »

* * *

Hum. Mais quelle est donc cette fameuse opération qui leur a nécessité de se rendre en France ?

Je vous laisse sur cette interrogation, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)


End file.
